What If?
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: What if Donnie and April get married and what if they decide to take their marriage to a whole new ball game? Please do not hate me for this story, hate the plot bunnies, they are the ones who forced me. I OWN NOTHING! Seriously if I did Casey wouldn't exist and Donnie and April with live happily ever after in the sewers. *Day dreams*


What If?

AN: Ok so this came to me a while ago, and the only reason I didn't post this sooner was because I was afraid of being flamed. Yes, it's kind of mean of me to post this, but if you think about it, it might be possible XP I'm sorry trust me I'm a HUGE DonnieXApril fan. I just have weird ideas.

It hurt to see her screaming. Donnie darted around the lair searching for specific items that were needed, his brothers doing the same, while Master Splinter comforted April.

The day had finally arrived, after months and months of preparing and planning it was here, and yet the purple banded turtle felt so unprepared. Gathering his items Don mentally checked off everything that was needed: Clean towels check. A bucket of warm water, check. A pair of scissors, check. Some wet rags, check. Good hopefully everyone else got what they need too.

Rushing back in high speed, Donatello placed the chosen objects on one of the many tables that surrounded the bed. His heart clenched at the high pitch screams that escaped his April. Yes, finally after so many attempts, Donatello, the nerd, the geek, brains of the group finally got the girl. Not silly Mikey, or hot tempered Raph. Not even his older, heroic brother, Leo.

A loud whine came again and Donnie rushed to his wife's side, gripping her hand. She proved much stronger when bones began to snap, or at least that's what it felt like for the poor mutant.

"You did this…" April hissed glaring daggers.

"April… honey, we both wanted this, and it's only the pain talking." That was probably the worst thing to say to a woman in labor. The next three seconds became the scariest moments of Donnie's life. With surprising strength April somehow managed to flip the turtle up and over tossing him like a rag doll against the wall. Yep, he should have taken Master Splinter's advice on child birth.

It was a very long night, twelve hours, everyone taking turns encouraging April, before they were either tapped out by her glares, or usually thrown out.

Pushing, panting, and crying was all the poor girl could do. The pain was unbearable, why did she and Don even agree to this? Muscles clenched and stretched to their max, her body moving into uncomfortable positions in order to deliver.

Her breath was becoming heavier, making it difficult to breathe.

"Come on, April, you're almost there." Mikey's voice called out to her in her mists of agony. Instinct told her to push, but what if it was too soon. Forget that, too soon or not she wanted this baby out right now!

She followed her instincts, pushing, panting and pushing again. After an eternity of this crap, she fell back, agiant weight lifted of her shoulders, or more specifically out of her stomach. Eyes closed she waited for the wail of life; the screams of her child. It never came.

Drawing her remaining strength she lifted her head to see, Donnie holding something wrapped in a large blanket. Worry was her only emotion at the sight of her husband's large brown orbs staring at the bundle.

"Donnie," She rasped out, it hurt to talk; she needs some water, "what's… going on?"

Donatello's attention turned back to the red head, it felt as if the whole world fell below his feet at the sight of his baby. Standing from the end of the bed, Don was hesitant about letting April see their creation.

April forced herself to sit up, groaning when bones snapped back into place and muscles burned. Reaching out she was startled at how heavy it was, that might be the reason it felt like she was giving birth to an elephant. Donatello looked unease at her, this injected fear, was it dead? Shifting April pulled back the peach blanket and was frozen when her eyes meant a white surface.

An egg? She gave birth to a freaking egg? Her left eye twitched a little staring at it, how was that even possible? Well now that she thought about it Don was technically a reptile, but still. How did she a freaking human give birth to an egg?

The room suddenly began to spin, around her, her mind going blank.

Donnie froze staring at his wife's new state. Literally launching himself over to catch the bundle before it fell out of April's arms.

"Well, that was unexpected." Raph commented from the door. Him along with his brothers had left, the room after April gave birth, respectively giving the couple privacy.

"Is April going to ok?" Mikey questioned softly, staring at the unconscious girl. Don only nodded in reply, "She only passed out, and April should be fine after some rest."

"So, was it the pain, or the shock that she just laid an egg?" Leo asked the glare he received from the new father made the blue banded ninja look away in fear.


End file.
